Shattered Halo
by ElithiwenPraegata
Summary: We all start out innocent. But sometimes that innocence disappears. - OCXOC(possibly), demon butler OC.
1. Chapter 1

Despair... grief... pain... it's all Elsie Seymour felt. She couldn't feel happiness, any trace of hope as she lay there, having been mercilessly beaten by her brother. Her stomach clenched and her breathes were shallow, her lungs seemingly closing in upon themselves. Her eyes could not stay open, and a terrible pain flowed down her legs and neck.

Her room was cold, but it felt hot. The burning heat of the sun against her naked skin made her whimper and gasp, and she shifted back and forth in the hopes that she may find a cooler position. Sweat dripped down her forehead, down her neck, and down her entire body; she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Allen Seymour, her brother, was fifteen years older than her. While she was merely ten years old, he was twenty-five. Grown, and able to take over the family company as soon as their parents died.

And Elsie doubted that would take long to happen. While she wished to warn her parents, she knew Allen was a power-hungry, dominant tyrant, who took every precaution to make sure she could never tell her- only her, he did not deserve to call them his parents- parents what he was surely planning.

Elsie's eyes shot open as a horrible scream was heard through the house. She turned her head and sniffed, only to find even more fear than she had before growing in her heart.

_Smoke._

She couldn't stop the tears from collecting in her eyes and rolling down her face as she struggled to move, but somehow couldn't. Her legs felt so heavy, and her body was so weak, she was surprised she was even awake.

She knew Allen would kill them, but like this? Never once had she suspected it. Elsie struggled for longer, but when the heat in the room suddenly became more extreme, she simply fell limp. Surprisingly, she had not died of the smoke yet, for her walls and doorways had done a good job keeping it out. But she knew she would die, one way or another.

"My, my, what have we here...? Is little Elsie crying, hmm?"

Elsie meekly turned her head to her brother, who was standing with his arms behind his back, smiling at her from the side of her bed. She grit her teeth and shook harder, trying to gather up the strength to speak, even though she had not done so in a very long time.

"You... mother... father!" she croaked, hoarse and scratchy voice wavering and threatening to come shattering at any moment. She grit her teeth and chooked down her sob, burying her head in the pillow. She gulped down whateever fear she had and turned back up to him.

"You... how dare you... your own... mother... and father..!" she cried, trying to reach for him, but simply failing and falling limp on the bed again.

Allen simply laughed haughtily and bowed down to her at the waist, his face merely inches from her own.

"If you had let me speak," he said to her calmly, still smiling, "you would have known what I was going to offer you."

"Nothing could you ever offer me that I would accept!" Elsie cried, trying to scoot away from him. How he was wearing all that he was and still was somehow unfazed by the heat was beyond her. But she didn't want to know.

Allen frowned and looked at her for a second, then smiled sweetly again and stood back up. "Oh, well, I'll take my leave then. Mother and Father already have."

Elsie's eyes widened, and she couldn't deny that a spark of hope lit up inside her. If he was going to take the same leave as mother and father, then that meant they were alive! She knew Allen would never kill himself, or let himself die, so..

"They're alive? They're safe? Mother and father are safe?" Elsie whimpered, trying to scoot off of the bed so she could take to Allen. She could see the flames outside of the door, but there was a path that she presumed had been sprayed with water so it would not catch on fire.

Allen laughed and turned back to her, but instead of a smile like he had before,, it was a smirk. A dark, cruel, merciless smirk.

"They took their leave from this _world, _Elsie."

Elsie's eyes widened, even more so than they had before. She stuffed her face in the bed and heard Allen walk out of the room, his boots banging against her hardwood floor. But now every other sound was drowned out by the fire. Even her screams went unheard.

Elsie felt weak. She was scared, she was alone; she wanted her mother back, she wanted her father back! She wanted to hear her mother sing her lullabies again, she wanted to help her father pick the fruit off of the trees in the orchard a few miles away- she wanted to say "Good Night" to them every night, she wanted to hug them again, even if it was just one more time!

Just one more time...

"You... you.." Elsie whimpered into her pillow, and gulped in as much air as she ccould. The fire had spread into her room now, making it unbearably hot. But through the thick air and the nastiness of the temperature, eventhrough the roaring flames that surrounded the entire manor, anyone outside could hear her screams.

"YOU. BASTARD!"

She slowly turned over so that she was lying on her back, her face to the ceiling. Elsie shook in anger, her eyes narrowed and her pupils dialated by the light. Her strawberry colored red hair was splayed out around her head, creating something reminiscent of a shattered halo.

She clenched her fists, and her body slowly grew hotter and hotter as she laid there, absolutely rage wracking over her.

"I hate you, I hate god, I hate everything! You've all abandoned me! ALL OF YOU!" she screamed, tossing around as she desperately tried to cool herself off.

"Child, you are all alone, aren't you..."

Elsie froze, the room suddenly becoming cold. No longer were there flames around her, no longer was her body burning; instead, it was cool, which was soothing to her burned and bruised body.

"Where.." Elsie whispered, looking around. It was black, She was still on her bed, but everything surrounding her was black.

The voice that had spoken to her before chuckled. Elsie winced and tried to curl up, shocked by the darkness and cruelity she heard in the voice. She shakily looked around more, trying to find the speaker.

"I'm over here, child..."

Elsie turned to the foot of her bed and shrieked in shock, immediately struggling to back herself against the headboard. At the foot of her bed, there was a figure; obviously a male figure. It was nearly black, save for the faint violent outline that highlighted it's shape. It's eyes were what seemed to be a mixture of purple and pink, moving constantly in swirling motions so that it appears as if it was on fire.

But what had scared Elsie the most was it's mouth. It was, like the body, simply a faint glow. But it was curled up much more than a normal mouth would be, and it was grinning.

She couldn't stop shaking as she gulped and spoke again. "W-who are you?" she said as strongly as she could, but it came out as a whisper.

The figure chuckled and tilted it's head, eyes temporarily getting obscured by something that she noticed was hair.

"Not even I know that," it said, still grinning as a honey like coat practically oozed off of his voice. "That's for you to decide, if you desire."

"What do you mean? Wh-what are you talking about..?" Elsie whispered, still leaning back away from the figure.

"A deal..." the figure tilted it's head back to it's upright position and smiled wider. "With the devil!"

Elsie's eyes widened and she forced herself against the headboard, shaking. "Y-you don't mean that literally, right..?"

"Oh, of course I do!" the figure said, slowly turning to walk around the side of the bed. Elsie immediately scooted to the other side, but when she looked off of the side of the bed, she screamed and backed up against the headboard again. Below her she saw flames, endless flames, burning forever and ever, always growing higher and hotter. Her face was lit up by the fore and she felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

She lifted up her hand shakily to whisk it away, and when she looked at her finger, she screamed.

"It's _blood!" _Elsie shrieked, covering her face with her hands. When she pulled them away, she just saw blood; more blood. She looked down to her clothes and saw the same, blood slowly seeping outside of her clothes.

"You are dying in your world, Elsie..." the figure said, leaning towards her and putting his- it was obviously a he- hands on the bed. "Burning to death. Your body is being scorched by flame as we speak." It's smile grew.

"If you make a contract with me, I can save you... I will save you, and help you get revenge on your brother."

Elsie looked up wearily at him, tears flooding down her face even faster. She didn't want to die, she knew that, and she did hate Allen, but killing people was wrong. She shouldn't...

"I can't-"

"He murdered your parents, child," the man growled, face uncomfortably close to her own. Elsie leaned back and whimpered, shaking her head. "But-"

"I saw it, child... I saw him do it..." his expression turned back into a smile. "I saw him carve out their hearts with a knife.. I saw him laugh at their pained expression... and I saw him run out of the manor.."

"It's alright, the police will take care of him!" she cried, trying to edge away from the creature.

"Oh, no, child. They wouldn't dare. He ran out of the house with tears in his eyes. He's crying because he saw you murder his parents, and he tried to save you as well, but you are trapped and burning to death right now.."

Elsie's eyes started shaking. "He... lied..."

"As easily as he beat you and killed his parents," the man added.

Elsie looked down, shaking. At first it looked like she was crying, but when she looked back up, she had a grin on her face. A grin that was far, far too joyful and gleeful to belong to the girl in her right mind. Her eyebrows were slanted and her eyes narrowed.

"This contract... what are the terms?" she asked, tilting her head to the person.

"I will serve you all your life, or until your revenge is achieved. I will be dutiful and obey your every order. In return, at the end of the contract, which has to be proclaimed by both sides, I will get your soul."

Elsie looked down at the bed, pondering for a moment.

"Your skin is burning-"

"Okay, then do it! Do whatever you have to, just let me live!"

The figure smiled even wider and tilted his head. "You need a mark to signify oour contract... the more visible it is, the stronger it is..."

Elsie pondered this as well. "Eye?"

"You would have to cover it most of the time, meaning you could only see out of one eye."

"Where do you suggest..?" Elsie asked, tilting her head at the man.

"How about your neck... easily covered by cloth, but you rip that cloth away, and then it becomes visible."

Elsie thought of this for a moment. She then nodded her head and her grin faded away to a small, worried frown.

"Will it hurt?" she whispered quietly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he replied.

Elsie nodded and stiffened, especially when she saw that her entire body had blood rolling down it. "But how am I not dead yet.." she flinched at the site of the gorey color.

"Technically you should be, however, I snuffed the flames around you. But you will feel it, when this is done.."

"I understand, but I will live?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then do it already!"

The creature's eyes glowed even more, if that was possible. Elsie tried to shrink back with fear, but it quickly shot its hand out and wrapped it around her neck. Elsie screamed in agony as a feeling over a thousand burning knives shot into her, then felt as if someone decided to pour a bucket of lemon juice on it.

But as quickly as it had started, it was over. Elsie was panting, grasping her pillow, trying to get over the shock. A seconds afterwards, she felt a cool hand touch her shoulder. She slowly turned her head to look up, and noticed she was in a room that was not in her mansion; but it was richly decorated, as if it belonged to a queen.

Even more surprising was the person who had touched her shoulder; a beautiful, beautiful man, wearing a butler's uniform.

He was tall, extremely tall. Possibly six foot three, Elsie thought. He had beautiful, pure snow-white hair that fell to his shoulders and curled a bit at the bottom. He also had a few bangs falling over his left eye, which was a beautiful pale blue; nearly white.

His skin was more pale than she thought possible. While there was still color to it, he was so unearthly pale. But it was beautiful, and Elsie didn't know how that was possible, considering how much he looked like he may have just died.

He gently smiled and sat on the side of her bed, rubbing her shoulder kindly. "Are you alright, my Mistress?" He asked softly.

Elsie's eyes widened. "YOU! YOUR VOICE! YOU-YOU YOU'RE-"

"Yes, my lady. I am." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! I've noticed that I have a few follows and favorites on my story! I'd like to thank everyone who did, because since I'm new to the site, I don't know how to check and see who did.

This chapter takes place about five/six years after the first chapter, which was really the prolouge. For anyone who's wondering, just for the sake of timelines, I had to change things around.

And here's some art of Elsie and her Butler:

http: /fc08. deviant

art.

net/fs70/

f/2014

/039/3/

0/shattered_halo_

by_

the

imaginationnexus-

d75ncm3.

png

Take away the spaces :)

This story is a mixture of the manga and anime-verse. For example, we have the Campania arc as well as the Ash/Angela arc. I loved them both and couldn't decide which to take, so I mashed them together. I'm also making Ciel older, about seventeen, so he looks different than he does in the anime. Look up "Adult Ciel Phantomhive" on google, he looks like any of those, really. :)

If Alois comes into this story, same with him. Older. But other than that, everything is the same. Same storylines, same everything, just with older Ciel/Alois.

* * *

She felt the comforting warmth of the blankets wrap around her, yet the coolness of the sheets under her. The sun didn't dare enter her room due to the curtains that were covering the window, which she was glad about. She did truly hate the sunlight.

Elsie shifted a bit in bed and opened her eyes slowly, realization that she was awake slowly coming to her. She exhaled softly and moved to get up, but quickly stopped, deciding that bed was more comfortable. She would just stay there and-

"Young Mistress, it's time for you to awaken."

Elsie groaned and turned to see her butler behind her, smiling a close-eyed smile with his hands flat at his sides.

"Five more... years," Elsie mumbled, turning back over and burying her face in the covers. For a second there was silence, so Elsie thought he had actually left her alone. She smiled to herself happily and snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Young Mistress, it's nearly lunch time."

Elsie's eyes shot open.

"IT'S. ALMOST. WHAT?!"

She turned to her butler in shock, who was in the exact same position he was before. Still smiling, though Elsie could have sworn his smile seemed a bit more devious than it had before.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!"

"Because every time I tried, you'd start talking about the evil monkey trying to wake you up."

Elsie shrunk back as a slightly evil aura came off of the still smiling butler.

"I'M SORRRYYYYYYYY!" she cried, jumping out of bed and tackling her butler in a hug. "I didn't mean to call you a monkey, August! I swear! I'm sorry!"

Her butler, August, opened his eyes and looked down at Elsie. "I simply presumed you were hallucinating," he replied calmly. "You actually see me as a monkey?"

"I never said that!" Elsie cried, waving her arms around. "I said I didn't mean to CALL you a monkey!"

"Even if you did see me as a monkey," August replied calmly, all the while patting the bed for her to sit down on it, "it would not offend me. Dream states can very much toy with the human mind, and I would never presume you would be exluded from that. It is in your nature, you could say."

Elsie sighed and looked down at her feet, kicking them back and forth. "I... suppose."

August smiled at her again, then turned and walked towards the wardrobe next to the door. With smooth wood painted white, and golden trim surrounding it, it was truly a gorgeous piece of art. August had chosen it for Elsie, nearly five years ago, when she had told him she wanted nothing in the mansion to be red.

August pulled a simple royal blue gown out, with a few white ruffles at the sleeves and high neckline. He walked over to another wardrobe, though this one was smaller and plain, and pulled out a white corset.

He walked back over to Elsie, who had been humming the entire time, pretending her index and middle finger were dancing.

He gently grasped the buttons on her nightgown and undid them, and her gown slowly fell down to a pull at her waist. He whisked her up very quickly and then set her back down, picking up the white nightgown and placing it at the end of the bed.

Of course, this is where the fun (and by that I mean pain) began. A few minutes later, Elsie was grasping to the pole of the bed, crying out in pain.

"August, August!" she cried out, kicking her feet against the floor, trying to kick him away. "Stop it! It hurts! Please!"

August chuckled softly frombehind her. "My lady, I have no doubt it does. But you deal with it every day."

"BECAUSE YOU FORCE ME TO!" Elsie screamed, grasping even tighter to the bed post and crying out softly. She shook and hugged herself to the bed post, shaking her head. "Stop it..."

"My Lady, it's simply a corset," August deadpanned from behind her, loosening the ties slightly.

"I KNOW THAT, I HAVE TO WEAR IT EVER FRICKIN' DAY!" she cried, still hugging onto the bed post and panting. "YOU TRY WEARING IT, IT'S LIKE YOU'RE BEING STRANGLED!"

"I do not doubt you, My Lady..."

"Stop! It! Now!" Elsie cried, shaking her fist at August. Nearly the second after she had done that, she found herself lying on her back on the floor, trapped under August, who had his legs on either side of her body.

She shivered when she felt him run one of his hands up the side of her body, and leaned away from his ice-like touch. She stared up at him with wide eyes. "Au-august...?"

"Would you prefer I use this method...?" he whispered seductively into her ear. Elsie shivered, and gulped.

"What are you do-"

Elsie froze when she felt the corset tighten. Tighten a _LOT. _

"Y-YOU!" she cried, jumping up away from August and sobbing tears that may or may not have been real. "MY.. CAN'T BREATH... YEHH!"

Meanwhile, August was standing calmly and smiling with his eyes closed a safe distance away from the banshee. "Ahh... are you blushing?"

"NO! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW ANYWAY, YOUR EYES ARE CLOSED!"

"I see things," August said, opening his eyes and smiling a bit wider at Elsie, "that most people cannot. Even if my eyes are closed. For example, feel your face."

Elsie grit her teeth and moved her hand up to her face, but her angry expression faded to one of confusion. Then it went back to angry.

"THAT'S JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING A PERVERT, AND I CAN'T BREATH ANYMORE! EHHHH!"

"Please consider stopping yelling," August said, a drop of sweat rolling down his face. "You're going to blow the entire mansion down at this rate, my lady."

August seemed to shrink down while Elsie only got bigger. The completely evil and angry expression on her face was shocking. "Who are you to tell me to stop yelling...?"

August smiled and put his hand over his heart. "Merely a suggestion, my Lady."

"Ha, ha, sure. Sure it was," Elsie sighed, turning walking over to the bed. "I'm hungry."

"There is food waiting in the dining hall, my Lady."

"What type?" Elsie asked, turning to August.

"Your favorite. Simple, but flavorful," August said, smiling gently at her. "Fruit and a strawberry shortcake set to the side, as well as Gyokuru tea imported from Japan."

Elsie smiled at August. "Thank you..."

"There is no need to thank me, my Lady."

* * *

After Elsie had had her breakfast and lunch combination meal, she had requested that August take her to London. That was a rare request, which August was hesitant to fulfill, but Elsie ordered him to. He had to take her.

After a little while of riding in the white and gold (like everything else) carriage, Elsie felt the ride start to get a bit bumpy. She leaned away from her seat and parted the curtain slightly, glancing out the window. She smiled when she saw people walking around the street, and buildings start coming into view.

She leaned back in her seat and sighed, clutching her small purse close to her body. She had wanted to come to London for some time, nearly five years. She had not seen people, aside from those who worked in her mansion and the surrounding areas, for quite some time. There was a little village nearby, which was where August got all of the seeds and supplies for the manor. Though, she knew he had to come to London once in a while, to get the beautiful dresses and furniture he did.

Elsie thought for a moment about what she'd like to do. She could barely remember London, because the last time she had seen it was five years ago, when she had been living there. Remembering that horrible time made Elsie cringe.

She leaned forward in her seat and opened the small window that separated her from August. She stuck her head out and smiled goofily at him.

"My lady, that is not safe," August sighed, not even having to look at her to know what she was doing.

"I know, but I'm happy!" she said, turning her head to look at all the buildings. Aside from the weird stares that some people gave her, everything seemed to be normal and cheerful.

"August," Elsie began, turning her head back to August, "Can you stop the carriage somewhere and we can just walk around?"

August still didn't look at her, but smiled. "Yes, of course, My Lady."

Elsie closed the window and sat back in her seat for a few minutes, when she felt the carriage come to a stop. She grinned and waited for August to open the door, because she heard him jump down from the carriage.

When the door opened, Elsie jumped out and tackled August in a hug. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" she cried, snuggling him.

"Uh- my Lady, we're in public..." he said nervously, slowly trying to peel her off of him. "You're not supposed to do this in Public..."

"We- er, I'm not?" she whispered sadly, looking up at him with puppy eyes. August shook his head and grinned sheepishly at a few couples who passed by, who were giving them looks which ranged to "Aww, how adorable" to "What the hell".

Elsie basically slid off of August and reached into the carriage, grabbed her purse, and smiled. "So we just walk around?"

"Yes, my Lady," August replied, shutting the carriage door. He walked around to the back, and Elsie followed him, trying to stand up high enough to look into the chest he was reaching into.

"What's in there?" she asked, trying to peer over the edge.

"Oh, nothing really," August said, turning his head to look down at her. "It's just ropes and the like, for the horses."

Elsie nodded. "Why do you have to rope the horses?"

August sighed, then stopped fumbling with stuff in the chest. He turned to her and smiled gently. "I don't have to 'rope' them, my Lady. I simply need to tie their bridals to a solid object of some sort so they do not run away," he said.

Elsie nodded. "Is it weird that I think of you more as a real brother than a butler?" she asked, out of nowhere.

August sweatdropped. "Err, where did that come from..."

"You're so nice to me, and you explain things calmly, even though my intelligence is..." Elsie looked down, embarrassed. "Not exactly of the highest level.."

August frowned, then smiled again. "It is not strange, my Lady. I do attempt to be polite, and I am glad I have no disappointed you. It is truly an honor that you think of me so highly."

Elsie smiled at August. "I'm glad."

After a few minutes, Elsie and August set off to walk around London. They talked as they did, like brother and sister would; not like master and Butler. If it were not for their differing clothing styles and appearances, many would believe they were related.

There were many shops that Elsie wanted to go into, but one stood out to her the most. It wasn't because it looked cute or pretty, it was because it looked...

Different?

"Under...taker... what's an Undertaker?" Elsie asked nervously, looking up to August.

"A mortician," he replied, sighing heavily when Elsie's face lit up with curiosity.

"Oh! Can we go in?" she asked happily, starting to walk (march) towards the door.

"My lady, perhaps a death parlor isn't exactly the nicest place to go on a visit to Londo-"

"Pleaseeeeee?" Elsie whined, hand reaching towards the door. "If I hate it, you can tell me you were right and I was wrong."

August sighed again. "As you wish, my Lady..."

When Elsie opened the door, she was surrounded by darkness, a ton of coffins, and silence.

"Um, hello?" she called softly, trying not to trip over the various coffins scattered along the floor. "Is anyone here...?"

There was a moment of silence. And then another. And then another after that. It just continued.

"It appears that no one is here, my Lady," August said, putting his hand on Elsie's shoulder. "Perhaps we should leave."

Elsie sighed, then turned around. "Yes, perhaps we should."

Elsie started walking towards the door, but as she was about to open it, someone else did, from the outside. And walked in at the same time she was walking out. Which means...

CRASH

Elsie could feel stars poking into her head frome very direction. The very, very pointy ends of the stars. She groaned and whispered "My head," inaudibly. Her sight was blurred slightly, but it came back to normal.

When she could see, she realized she was hunched over something.

Err, someone.

Her eyes widened and she started blushing, then quickly apologized and started pushing herself away, embarrassed to the point of crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry," she whispered, scooting herself away from the person. "I didn't mean to, I'm so so sorry!"

When she realized what the person looked like, she had to force herself to keep her jaw shut. He was beautiful, really; he had bluish hair that fell to a bit below his ears, and a gorgeous sapphire colored eye. His other eye had an eyepatch over it, though. He looked kinda like a pirate, except he was obviously a nobleman.

He grunted a bit, and a gloved hand reached down a bit to help him. She looked up and saw another beautiful man, unrealistically beautiful, with raven hair that fell to nearly his neck.

She looked up and saw August reaching towards her, and she quickly grabbing his hand and mostly pulled herself up, hiding behind him.

She looked out from behind August and saw that the boy and who appeared to be his butler were looking at her and August. While the boy showed curiosity (and a bit of annoyance), the Butler seemed like he was glaring daggers at August. She looked up at August's face and saw that his was similar. Except they were both smiling. Which was creepy.

Elsie nervously chuckled and poked her head out from between August's body and his arm. "Hi, I'm Elsie! What's your name?" she asked, trying to hide her nervousness with cheerfulness.

The boy looked at her like she had just proclaimed she was going to marry an Ant named Larry, but then responded.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

Hiya again! Sooo~ Could you guys review? :D I'm interested to know what you think of it. :)


End file.
